My Naive Galahad
by FlashDriver
Summary: Based upon Silver and Blaze's roles in Sonic and the Black Knight as Percival and Galahad, this one-shot details the end of the quest for the Holy Grail and their parting of ways. This was inspired by the realisation that the end of the grail quest is a twist on their parting in canon (Silvaze).


Looking down at Lancelot's charred frame the reality of the situation was beginning to weigh on Percival. The golden wisps shining from his armour, gasping for breath he was fighting back unconsciousness; another battle he'd lose. Galahad leant over his body, removing the faceplate to better allow his father to breath; despite it's glowing gold aura her companion seemed unfazed by the heat. He threw the helmet aside; putting his hands on the old knight's face he seemed to pause for a moment, awash in teal. Percival knew they'd reached the end of their quest but…

"He'll be fine, the light has only grazed him; he lives!" There was a wide smile on Galahad's face, a smile she'd come to cherish; since the day he'd fought to protect her. "We're almost to the end of our great quest, if he was struck by its light then it must be nearby."

The cat sighed, naïve as ever; all he had said was obvious, it went without saying. "Indeed, though keep your guard raised; who knows what cretins seek the grail's power, especially now we know it's capable of besting Lancelot."

"Right, of course. Thank you, Percival, let's see this to its end properly." He took up his blade, leaving his father's in the elderly knight's grasp. Lancelot's body lay at the end of a long hallway, no candles were lit and yet the stone stretch was clearly visible. No traps, Lancelot would have set them off as he was flung from the door at its end; the slightest tinge of golden light shone from that empty room, uncharacteristically dark given the bizarre golden light that filled the hallway. They walked slowly, Percival tried to keep her senses heightened, but defeat was handed to her by Galahad's voice. "In a few days you'll be reunited with the others, I'm sure Gawain will have missed you; I wonder what quest you'll embark upon next, I'm sure you'll do wondrous things!"

Percival stopped in her tracks, grip tightened around her sword hilt. She muttered under her breath, part of her hoped he wouldn't hear but far more of her longed to have this conversation. "This will be my last quest, I have no intent to return."

"Oh?" He stopped, turning to her… how could that light linger in his eyes, even now? She couldn't tear herself away from them; his visor was raised; "Mighty Percival finally settling? I am happy for you! Yes, this one… it has been tiring, I understand. Will you…" He shook his head, "No. Forgive me. What will you do?"

She raised a brow at that but kept her visor low to limit his reading of her. "I don't know that settle is the term even, I'm unsure what I will do… but I know this is the end of my time as a Knight." She couldn't help prying. If this was to be the last time they spoke then he would have the opportunity to speak his mind. "What were you going to suggest?"

His eyes darted from hers, "I… it's not my place to ask. My curiosity held me-

"Speak Galahad, let's not mince words if this is to be our final parting." She sheathed her blade, prompting him to follow suit, "I don't want to have any regrets, nor should you."

His eyes fully closed now, "I… I was wondering if you'd marry, if there is someone you-

"No, hope of such a thing has long passed. I know not what I'll do but marriage is out of the question, with this quest ended…" Percival caught herself, "With this quest ended I shall simply retire. The grail will have been freed from the hands of man, with that I'll be able to rest peacefully."

"I see." His eyes had reopened but refused to meet hers, "So you lost someone you loved? I am sorry, I had no idea you harboured such a secret. Do you suppose, when I leave, that I'll meet them?"

Percival could look to him no longer, "No…I…" Her breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't wipe the tears away without removing her visor; she couldn't let her tears be his last memory of her.

"Well to be loved by you they must have been great, I am sorry I never met them…" There was something different to his voice; something lingered in those last words. She heard the sound of his helmet shake; he was steadying himself; "Well, if you loved them they must have been good enough to deserve refuge in Heaven. Have you got a message? On the off chance, I might find them."

Percival griped her right arm, the pointed fingers of her gauntlet wearing through the metal and into her skin. "I… I simply wish that they wait for me there and do not forget me, watch over me if they can." Her vision was blurring, she looked back to him only to find him a mess of grey, identifiable only by those glowing teal symbols on his hands. Her Galahad, why did it have to be Galahad; she'd lose anyone else, anyone else besides him. And yet he'd smile, he'd surely be smiling till the final moment. She forced herself to speak; "A-And if you cannot find them… th-then please do it in their place!" Of course, there was no one to find up there, he was the one! He was the only one! No one else could ever come close.

"Percival? Percival!" She felt his arms wrap around her, their breastplates clinked as they were pulled together. "It's going to be alright. I'll find them, I promise you I'll find them! Wherever they are, whoever they are, this is not my last quest; that will be my last quest. I-It is a promise!" Her arms wrapped tightly around him, she felt his right slowly retract; her visor was pushed up. He loosed a gauntlet, began to wipe away her tears. "Come on Percival, I hardly ever see you cry. You're so strong!" As her vision cleared she saw his visor had lowered, without hesitation, she reached up; he was crying too. "W-We shouldn't let our last moments be so s-sad, r-right?"

"Naïve Galahad, how could our parting ever be happy?" She pushed the tears out his eyes as he did hers. "I knew… I knew this day was coming, but every moment I've dreaded it. Every fibre of… of my being, cries out. I-I want to stay by your side, I want to h-hold you close forever."

The spark hadn't left his eye but his face had crumpled, gone was the smile and his kept closing; he was fighting back words. His arms crossed behind her; "R-Regardless of w-whether I find them I'll wait for you! I-If my last action is to leave the world safer for you… then… then I've done some g-good. I-If you truly never have to fight again then I-I've succeeded. I-I want you to be safe, I-I'll wait but please don't hurry; e-enjoy your life."

He'd pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes he'd picked up the pace; walking faster toward that room. How could she enjoy life without him? She'd try her hardest, but how could she without him?! They should have had a life together, they should have grown old together, but ordained that he would die from the start. He was the vessel, he was to take the grail from the earth; no one else could. She couldn't follow; risking standing in the light of the grail was one thing but to watch him go…

No. She had to. She couldn't let him leave alone, even if the Grail wouldn't permit her she had to try. Pushing through her fear and tears she reached the room behind him, stepping over the hearth she found the golden light of the grail did not reject her as it had Lancelot. It was a small room; there was a bed in the corner and a small table in its centre. No windows, no candles, just the grail releasing tendrils of golden light. Even basking in the relic's majesty her eyes were locked upon Galahad… the cup was in his hand. He looked back to her, he was still crying but that smile had returned. "To you, Percival, and the happy days that await you."

With that, he drank.

The response was immediate, the back wall of the room was torn asunder; heavenly light poured into the room and engulfed Galahad's form. She watched as his armour fell through his form, clattering to the ground as he began to blend with the divine sunbeam; only the grail would remain on his form, clutched in his hand. She couldn't hold back any longer, tears being boiled by holy light she stepped forward; "Galahad!"

"Live well, Percival!" And with that the light pulled from the room, the back wall resealing. She was left in darkness. How long did she stand there? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? It didn't feel long enough. Her tears cascaded to the floor. She lit a flame in her hand, collected his armour and his sword, and turned away; beginning to talk down the hallway.

At its end, she saw a pair of glinting red eyes. "Has he already…" As if immediately understanding the old soldier snarled, a closed fist met with the wall behind him. Percival paid no attention to his rage, overcome by her own sorrow, but as she went to pass him words froze her in place. "Galahad has loved you… since before this quest began."


End file.
